


Whispers

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Batkids Age Reversal, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Does that counts as under?, Emotional Manipulation, Jason is 17 y/o, M/M, Role Reversal, Tim is 19 y/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: After the disappearance of Bruce and the rise of Damian as Batman, finally Jason's heart has broken: He has been replaced by Dick Grayson. Still, Red Robin is there, with his warm body and his poisonous voice.TimJay. Drabble. Bottom Jason Todd Week.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039338) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi)



> Hi! Better late than never!
> 
> I wanted to participate in the Bottom Jason Todd Week as a challenge for myself, since is not the kind of content I'm used to write, after so many years. So, I hope this finds its place among the amazing works of the other participants. They are marvelous!
> 
> Thank to my beta @Noctomata, who always helps me out ❤
> 
> Day 2: Reversal Robins AU
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to DC Comics.

It was the second floor of one of the many abandoned buildings in the Narrows. Tim knew them well after so many years in the family business. Jason knew them first handed.

It was here where Red Robin had adapted his own version of a base, behind Bruce’s back, behind Damian’s back. Hiding it even from Alfred. Only one other Robin knew about it.

Or, well, ex-Robin.

Tim inserted a second finger inside Jason, and he squirmed over his desk. Watching him there, between the lights of the screens was a delight.

Jason was always athletic, and as the years passed, every line on his body was molded to his muscles, over his chest, over his legs. That light tan, much lighter than Damian’s, but enough to contrast with the pale skin of Tim. And those blue, intelligent and wild eyes that had been watching him insistently for a long time, or perhaps very recently...

– Ah, fuck…– Jason bit his lower lip as a third digit made his way inside his body.

– Language... – He reminded him in a whisper, kissing his chest and slowly rising to his neck.

He never paid much attention to his replacement for many years. Tim got along with Bruce and sometimes with Damian, even though sometimes they argued. He had nothing against the boy at all, but there was just no real interest between them. Not until a couple of months after Todd's seventeenth birthday.

Who had started it? Had it been Jason with light arguments to get his attention? Had it been Tim who finally seemed to take him under his wing and train the Robin some more? Who knew… But they ended up kissing in Jason's room after a few weeks.

Todd groaned, irrationally desperate, getting up enough to grab Tim by the collar of his red suit and yank him until his face was close. – Do it now. – He demanded with a tone that they both knew was much more than desire.

Red Robin was not so easily intimidated, but he wanted to please him, and for that alone he carried him by the waist and flopped into the chair with Jason on her lap. Soon he closed his eyes in a soft sigh as he felt the older man's erection throbbing inside him.

– Why are you so desperate today...? – He kissed his collarbone, letting him move on his own.

– I'm not.–

That was a lie and Tim punished him by gnawing on one of the buttons on his prominent chest. Jason groaned, stopping his thrusts for just a few seconds.

– Is it… because of Batman's recent decisions? –

He hadn't quite finished the sentence when Jason took him by the back of his neck, frowning, as if demanding to shut up. He seemed to try by passionately kissing him right away and continuing to receive his cock over and over again.

But he didn't want to be silent.

– I didn't think Damian was going to change his Robin so soon…– And yes, he knew it was sensitive spot for Todd.

Tim didn't last too long as Robin. Bruce soon found him mature enough to have another identity and put him to work alongside his first-born. He didn't resent it as much as he thought he would. The new kid in the family was energetic and eager to learn about his surroundings. With Damian he made a good pair for the last five years, and the relationship remained stable... at least until Bruce made a drastic decision.

He did not give a why, not even to Damian, but announced that he would be taking a trip. He didn't say to where, he didn't say for how long, but he did warn them that it would be a long one. Therefore, he passed the mantle to his son, who always hoped to receive it. It was a fact that Tim had accepted years ago. Jason resented it but didn't protest the decision.

Not until, keeping with tradition, Batman's heart was softened by an orphan.

Richard Grayson. Dick.

As he arrived at the house, he had immediately won Damian's affection and attention. Tim witnessed the looks Jason gave him every time he sensed the inevitable end.

He was replaced. But he didn't take it so well.

– Ngh... Shut up.– He demanded with a grunt , which to Tim tasted like a plea.

– He didn't even give you any more reasons than that Richard needs him more…– With his hands on his hips, this time he took command. He moved the other's body, deep enough so that he couldn't protest and kept listening to him. – Certainly not something that Bruce would do...

He always had a rough personal relationship with Damian. His ego was inflated by his Al Ghul and Wayne blood, but still when it came to work, they always managed to accomplish each mission successfully.

But now that he was Batman, it seemed like everything was spinning out of control. In Tim's eyes, at least. Damian made alliances with unpleasant people, dangerous people for the city. No matter how much background Red Robin showed him, he still chose to put some of his trust in those guys.

–He didn't consider your feelings, he doesn't consider anyone feelings…– Tim bit his neck and Jason squeezed his shoulders in response, clinging to his body.

Damian lost himself in paranoia, like Bruce in his worst years. He justified his dubious decisions that his purpose was even greater than Tim or his father could ever imagine. And the relationship with the police, as a result , went from bad to worse. His sources within the police station kept reminding him that every day they pressured Gordon to reconsider his relationship with the vigilante.

– He just waited for Bruce to leave to replace you... –

Tim had been considering for some time that he should stop this. If he let the older one go that way, all of Bruce's work… No… All of the Wayne’s work would fall apart.

But he couldn't, nor did he want to do it alone. He loved Jason, not only wanted him this way, on the nights he stole Robin to kiss every inch of his skin. He deeply loved his passion for poetry, his brutality in fighting, the flame that lived within him. Hot fire that warmed Timothy's lonely and silent life.

His love was young, barely a few months old.  
Seventeen and nineteen were ages where anyone would say they didn't really know what love was . But every time he kissed Jason, that triviality ceased to penetrate him and he only wanted to have it for himself... For him, and only for him...

Choosing Richard made Damian end up digging his own grave.

Tim stood up, emerging from inside Jason for a moment, gesturing for him to lean over and lean back on the desk. His back was as perfect as every part of him, and this way it was much easier to pick up the pace, as well as being able to whisper in his ear.

– Bruce would never do that to you... I would never do that to you...

Poisoning his thoughts with whispers of love.

Jason groaned in confusion at the sensations he was experiencing. On one hand, he felt anger and sadness invade him at this betrayal. On the other hand, the pleasure as Tim reached his prostate with each thrust flooded every corner of his being.

– We have to... Ah... Stop him... – As the pleasure increased, it became increasingly difficult to get inside him. Jason's body contracted and the sensation was divine.

The boy tried to scratch the wood without success. He didn't seem to answer, but he had his full attention.

Tim kissed him lovingly, even if his fingers were marking the skin of his hips. – We can find Bruce... Show him everything he's doing in Gotham... Everything he's doing to us... –

He saw him try to get up from the desk, with little to no strength. He stopped once more to turn his body, lay it on the furniture and be able to see his eyes. Oh… There was no longer just anger in those eyes, there was sadness and disappointment, and it still wasn't directed at him.

Tim slowed down, but made each movement go deeper into Jason. He took advantage of the position to caress his member and coordinate it with his pleasure. He could tell in the way he treated his cloak, tearing it and clinging to him, that he was near the end. Tim too.

– He will put everything in order... – he whispered almost over his lips. –He will never abandon us...–

Jason gritted his teeth, trying to resist, but a soft moan was inevitable as the orgasm invaded his insides and stained their bellies on the outside.

It didn't take more than a couple more seconds, by the way his walls squeezed him, for Red Robin to finish too and fill him completely.

Tim caught his breath by kissing the old Robin's wet cheek, not wanting to get too far away from him. Of his warmth, of his passion, of his love...

When he looked back into his eyes, he caressed his lips and cheek with his thumb, wiping away the little tears that had escaped Jason’s eyes.

– I will never abandon you Jay... –

Jason pursed his lips, feeling like that was all he needed… Someone who would never leave. He wrapped his arms around Tim's neck and held him tight, holding on to the love that he hoped would never leave, not like everyone else did...

And he did the same, feeling malicious satisfaction within him.

He had finally completely stolen Robin from Batman...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried this to be PWP but aaah. I'm so used to angst and fluff that my first attempt ended like this.  
> BUT my second try ended great so, stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading this little story!  
> Ivy~ 


End file.
